Irresistible
by AnnaTW
Summary: 5 times that Pepper is reluctant to pull away from Tony. As always, Pepperony.


**This came to me when I was finishing off Two Blue Lines. Hope you like it, because I was pretty proud of the idea. (For scenario 4 I stole the idea from The Holiday. YouTube 'Gumption – The Holiday' and wait for the calm piano/violin bit).**

It was the end of a busy day for Pepper Potts. Tony had decided to fly across the world and play hero so she had to deal with cleaning him up. Then she had to deal with a bunch of angry business men who had been left in Stark Industries lobby, lost and with cancelled meetings. And _then _Vanity Fair rang up asking for interviews six times throughout the day and Pepper had to politely come up with six different ways to say 'piss _off_'.

To top it all off she had to go and put on a brave face at the Stark Industries Summertime Ball. This, she really wasn't looking forward to. Being leered at by fat business men why they try to pretend to be interested in talking mechanics with Tony. Who would also be leering _all_ night. Especially since she was going to be wearing a low cut dress which stopped mid-thigh.

Packing up her laptop and leaving it on her office desk, Pepper stood. She picked up her handbag and her blazer from the back of the chair; she flung it over her shoulder and walked out. After hitting the lights off, she headed for the stairs that led to the garage. Her heels clicked as she walked and as she hit the last step she sighed as she could feel the vibrations from AC/DC being played full volume. Typing in her code, Pepper walked in and yelled for Tony. No answer.

"Jarvis turn the music down, level 20" Pepper was satisfied as the heavy bass became considerably quieter.

"Tony?" she called out.

"Over here" a voice called from the other side of the hot rod.

Pepper dropped her handbag and blazer she was holding on the bonnet of the car, as she turned around and saw him. Tony Stark was kneeling down in front of an open panel in the side of the car, shirtless. There was a thin layer of sweat across his back and his hair was sticking out every which way.

"Are you ever going to leave that car alone?"

"It's my baby" Tony patted his car affectionately and looked defensively at Pepper.

"I think you might just be a little _too _attached to it. You give it a lot of attention."

"Jealous are we Miss. Potts?"

"You wish Stark" Pepper rolled her eyes "Anyway, I only came down here to tell you to not be late tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Tony stood "What's tonight again?"

"Summertime Ball. 7 o'clock. Be there or you'll have to deal with a very pissed off PA" Pepper smiled sarcastically sweet.

"Now we wouldn't want that would we" Tony grinned "You're leaving now?"

Pepper shrugged her shoulders "It takes time to look this good."

"You always look good."

Pepper simply nodded at Tony "Right see you at 7."

"You bet" Tony put one hand in his shorts pockets and the other on the side of the car to lean against it.

Pepper leant forward to kiss him on his lips. She intended it to be short and sweet, but Tony was looking good tonight and she found herself drown in him. He kept his hands where they were which made him all the more aggravating and all the more _irresistible_.

"I'm going to go now" Pepper mumbled as her hand scraped Tony's skin.

Tony nodded and smirked "Mm-hm. Bye"

Pepper leaned in and kissed him again. Opening her mouth to him.

"Right. Yeah. Bye" she said, pulling her body away but her lips were still melded to Tony's.

"See you in a few hours babe" Tony said once Pepper finally pulled herself from him "Oh and should I prepare for all-night-groping or will you be able to keep your hands off of me?"

Tony watched Pepper walk over to her own car and laughed lightly at her holding her middle finger up to him. Picking up his screwdriver and returning to his work he was feeling good about what the night would bring.

* * *

"Tony. _Please _can you stop being so awkward"

"I'm not being awkward Pepper. I would just really rather not sit in a three hour conference."

"You're the one that wanted it" Pepper stood from the chair and went to walk out the office.

"I didn't want it to be _three _hours" Tony stood to follow her out of the door.

Pepper took a deep breath and tried not to throttle him "Well you have to now because I spent a lot of time putting this together."

"Can't we reschedule it for another day?"

Pepper stopped walking and turned to look at him "No, because the heads from the New York division have flown over and their busy men who _actually _do their jobs."

"Low blow Pepper. Besides I can think of a million things we could do instead" Tony raised his eyebrows at her. Pepper simply rolled her eyes, huffed and went to walk down the hall again.

Tony grumbled and reluctantly followed her down the hall. He'd wanted a quick conference about Iron Man to get people of his back, but when Pepper had said they'd be done by 4, he moaned. Three hours was far too long just to tell people to leave him alone. As Tony was thinking through this he realised that walking behind Pepper meant he got a good look at her arse. _Delectable. _Tony smirked as he thought about the red-headed woman.

His eyes travelled up her long legs and all the way up her spine. His eyes were fixed on her and he thought fondly of the last few months. How her lips feel when she pressed them to his, how his skin tingled when it touched hers and how he now always woke up with a smile on his face. All thanks to her. With that thought Tony stepped forward and snaked his arm around her waist. He pulled her to him and then pushed her up against the wall. He leaned one arm on the wall by her head and his other hand gripped her opposite hip. He trapped her in.

"We don't have time for this" Pepper whispered unconvincingly.

"We a_lways _have time for this" Tony pressed his body into hers.

"You do realise the most important men of Stark Industries are on the other side of this door" Pepper knocked lightly on the door behind her to create effect.

"And I care because...?"

"Well" Pepper tried to think of a reason "Because- They'll-"

_Oh screw it_. Pepper grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled her lips to his. She pushed herself from the wall and turned herself and Tony around so that he was up against the wall. His hands found the waistband of her skirt and started to pull her shirt from her skirt. Pepper's own hands were gripping at the sides of Tony's face.

"Ahem"

Both Tony and Pepper froze and turned their heads to see Jack Fry.

"If you could let Mr. Stark go, we could get this conference over and done with" Jack said in a smarmy voice before walking into the opposite room.

Pepper mentally cringed and whacked her forehead with her palm "Thanks Tony."

"Hey. I can't help it if i'm irresistible."

"Jack Fry just saw me jump you. And thanks to you, I now look like another desperate woman wanting to get into Tony Stark's pants."

"But you're not any woman. You're _my_ woman" Tony pecked her on the lips once more before heading into the room Jack had just entered.

* * *

"Happy birthday Miss. Potts" Jarvis greeted Pepper as she walked into the mansion.

"Thanks Jarvis" Pepper smiled and walked into the kitchen. She dropped her things on the counter and took her blazer off. Her Blackberry beeped and she picked it up.

_Happy birthday Pepper!_

_Don't look a day over 25._

_Hope you have a great day, you'll get your present at dinner tomorrow._

_Rhodey x_

Pepper smiled at the little message and thanked Rhodey for remembering. After pressing the send button and brushing her hair out of her face she noticed it. The quiet. It wasn't right.

"Alright where is he?" Pepper looked towards the ceiling and placed a hand on her hip.

"Who miss?" the AI asked politely.

"Stark-"Pepper was cut off by a pair of hands wrapping around her middle.

"Guess who?" Tony whispered in her ear.

"Oh I wonder" Pepper played along.

"I'll give you a clue" Tony started and breathed on her skin "He's the most handsome, lovable and awesome superhero around."

"Err, Bruce Wayne?" Pepper bit her lip and laughed, waiting for his reaction.

Tony turned her around with his hands and looked offended "Hey! No fair. It's obviously me."

"Obviously" Pepper pecked him on his lips.

"What's with the badge?" Tony flicked the happy birthday badge she was wearing for effect.

"Anyone else would guess it's my birthday"

"It's your birthday?" Tony pulled back a bit "Oh cool. Well happy birthday."

Pepper gave him a look. Her mouth was slightly agape and she pulled back for a minute "You're serious aren't you?"

Tony shook his head. "You actually didn't know?" Tony looked guiltily at Pepper.

"You're such a joke. Come on Tony, how many years has it been?" Pepper pulled away from his arms and picked her phone back off the counter, she went to walk towards the living room "And you still can't remember _one _little date. _For God's sake!_"

"Sorry Pep, but what'd you expect from _me_?" Tony threw his hands up and walked towards a highly pissed off Pepper. "A happy birthday wish? A massive party? A present?"

Pepper simply sneered at him. He was standing right in front of her now.

"Because you would have been right" Tony's face broke into a grin.

Of _course_ Tony would have remembered her birthday. Tony had grown. He found it easy to remember a single date out of 365 days that was important to Pepper. After all, he was a genius. And she was the love of his life.

"Wha-?"

"Come on Pep. I thought we'd agreed I was a changed man now" he kissed Pepper's knuckles of her right hand.

Pepper stared at him, she was a bit confused "Was it Jarvis?"

"Nope. Come on Pep, give me some credit. You're my girl" Tony leaned forward and he kissed Pepper's cheek.

"He's telling the truth Miss. Potts" the AI cut in "Mr. Stark has been planning your birthday for 3months now."

Pepper was shocked, confused, thrilled, ecstatic. To be honest she couldn't explain how she was feeling. Tony Stark, millionaire, ex-playboy and superhero had remembered. He'd remembered her birthday. And it meant more to her than ever at the minute.

Tony pulled out a small, thin box from his back pocket and held it in between the small space that was left in the middle of their two bodies. He opened it slowly, which made the hinges creak. Inside was a long silver chain, it was simple, sparkly and beautiful. Pepper looked from Tony to the bracelet and back up to Tony. He had a huge smile on his face and was looking down at his handy work. Pepper simply looked down at the bracelet once more before she jumped up a bit into Tony's arms.

"Oh you wonderful, wonderful man" Pepper mumbled into Tony's hair.

"I did good then?" Tony chuckled before settling her feet back on the floor, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"You did good the second you said you'd remembered" Pepper stood on her tiptoes and hugged him tight. Her hand absently stroking the back of his neck.

"Well if I guess this sort of praise for just remembering..."

"What else have you done?" Pepper pulled back to smile at her boyfriend.

"Well i've got a few things lined up. Fancy a little get together?" Tony asked and carried on before she could answer "And I know it's nothing big, but I also did this."

Tony pulled away and went towards the kitchen. After a few seconds, Tony jogged back out holding a thin, rectangular shape. Smiling he handed it to her and let Pepper look at it. There was a lilac ribbon wrapped around a picture frame. Pepper tugged the ribbon so she could get a proper look at the picture beneath the layer of glass. It was her and Tony. A couple months ago Tony had spontaneously felt like having a few people over for a BBQ on his balcony. They'd invited Rhodey, Happy and quite a few people from SI who Pepper loved. She remembered the picture being taken, but never thought of getting hold of it. The sun was setting and Tony had his arms wrapped around Pepper from behind. They were both laughing as Happy had just got slapped for making a crude comment to one of the ladies at the party.

Pepper loved it.

"Well, well Tony Stark. You outdid yourself" Pepper set the picture down carefully, along with the bracelet "You remembered a_nd _got a present?"

"I know. I surprise myself sometimes" Tony answered sarcastically and pulled her closer with his hands on her hips.

Pepper laughed lightly and leaned into Tony. She crashed her lips against his and enjoyed the feeling of being close to him. He'd done well surprisingly well and so Pepper wanted to congratulate him. Maybe if she rewarded him, it'd encourage this behaviour in the future. Her hands slowly stroked down his arms and back up to his neck. She pulled him closer.

"Sir, Nick Fury is on the line for you" Jarvis interrupted.

"Thanks J." Tony mumbled into the kiss.

After a minute Tony went to pull away before Pepper groaned and pulled him close again. Pressing her lips back against hers and gripping in his hair. Tony gave in for a second and then laughing into the kiss.

"Pep, I gotta talk to him before he gets angry" Pepper was still reluctant "Otherwise he gets all stressed and just yells at me for being a pompous arse."

Pepper huffed and slowly peeled herself from Tony "Fine. But next time you better ignore him."

"I'll make sure of it" Tony answered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before running off to pick up the phone.

* * *

"Erm question, is this what you call a _little _get together" Pepper asked as she turned into the little alcove where she saw Tony.

It was two days after her birthday, a Saturday and Tony had decided to throw a party in aid of her growing older. _Yay. _He said it'd be little, but what he doesn't realise is half of SI employees and some of Pepper's old college friends is not little. None the less, Pepper had got dressed up despite her thinking it'd be a quite few drinks with her friends. But when she walked into the bedroom and saw Tony in one of his best suits, she realised it wasn't going to be as quaint as she first thought.

Guests were littered throughout the house. The balcony, the beach, the pool, the living room and for a split second some managed to sneak into the workshop. That was a whole lot of stress Tony didn't need. There was a big band playing outside and a dance floor cleared. Although the size of the party shocked Pepper, she loved it. She had just finished a conversation with her friend, Nancy, who had asked where Tony was. So Pepper went looking for him.

She found him in the small alcove which held his 2nd Grande piano. It wasn't far from where the main area of the party was, but was hidden well enough. She could feel the vibrations of the band coming through the walls from outside, but it was peaceful. His tie was much looser now and his once perfect hair now stuck out.

"Did I say little?" he never turned around.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you said" Pepper pushed herself forward towards him.

"Huh" he carried on playing a soft tune "I meant huge."

Pepper sat down next to him, her back against the keys that Tony was playing on "Well you managed that one."

"I try" Tony looked at her for the first time, his eyes twinkled "Enjoying it?"

"Yeah" Pepper breathed out "Thank-you" Pepper reached forward and tried to brush the back of his hair down.

"Welcome" Tony leaned forward kissing her cheek before pulling back and focusing on playing the piano again.

His fingers stroked the keys while Pepper absently fiddled with the hair at the back of his head. He was playing a gently, floating tune. It was graceful and Pepper didn't recognise it. She was enjoying the calm compared to rush of the night. It was a nice break for a little bit.

"You know I got you another present" Tony broke through.

Pepper dreamily carried on stroking his hair "You know you really didn't need to."

"Yeah well" Tony's fingers stopped playing and moved to the other end of the piano, where the lighter keys were played "This came easy to me."

Pepper watched his hands move and waited "Did you write me something?"

Tony kept playing "Pepper Potts" he turned to her "If you were a melody..."

It was beautiful.

"You... wrote this?" Pepper was astounded. It was _gorgeous, _and he'd written it for her.

"It was you all over" Tony continued "This sound kept bugging me. I couldn't stop tapping the tune with my tools downstairs. It was stuck there. And then I realised that it was you" Tony looked up at a grinning Pepper and then back down at the keys "Ever since... us. I couldn't stop thinking about you and this tune just seemed to go along with it. Like background music to a movie or something."

Tony's fingers slowed and gently played the end note. He held it for a minute or two before raising his eyes to face Pepper fully. Her fingers had instinctively curled around his neck and were lightly brushing his skin.

"How long- What-"Pepper was a little bit taken back by the sentiment of Tony's last present to her "When did you do this?"

"Oh" Tony leaned his head back so he was pondering towards the ceiling "Few months, but I wasn't sure if I was brave enough to play it for you" Tony looked down at his feet "It seemed a bit silly."

"Tony. Sensitive isn't silly" Pepper leaned forward so that she was whispering into his hair "I love it. Thank-you so much"

Tony smiled and it faded as quickly as it came. Pepper knew that he was feeling like a soppy-loved-up idiot. But she was head over heels in love with this idiot. Tony wasn't used to having feelings and he _definitely w_asn't used to showing his emotions. He felt like he'd put himself out there and that Pepper might think it was too much or that she might feel uncomfortable. Truth is. It was the best thing Pepper could have hoped for.

To give him some reassurance, Pepper cupped his cheek and before letting him talk, she pressed her lips to his. It was gentle and quick. Before Tony grabbed her waist, he didn't want to let her go. Pepper gave in and opened her mouth to him. She was enjoying being close to him and she felt this was the best way to thank him for her song. Until...

"Pepper!" Sophie, Pepper's SI friend ran into the alcove. Ignoring the fact her friend was otherwise occupied.

" What?" Pepper asked, clearly annoyed and went back to kissing Tony.

"I just saw Tom Hanks. You absolutely _have _to introduce me!"

"I'm a bit busy Soph."

Sophie ignored her and pulled one of Pepper's arms "Come on, you know he's always been my favourite actor. Please, please, please!"

"Oh for God's sake" Pepper pulled her lips from Tony's and she turned to give her friend a death glare "I'm in the middle of something with my _boyfriend_ right now."

"Oh shut up. You're always in the middle of something with him. Hi Tony, by the way" Sophie threw a little wave in his direction before tugging on Pepper's arm again "Please. I'll love you forever."

"Fine. But you owe me" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Let's go" Sophie half-skipped off.

Pepper turned back to Tony who was scratching the back of his head and laughing at the bad timing "Duty calls."

"No worries. You can thank me later" Tony winked at her.

"I plan on it" Pepper kissed his lips quickly again before walking out of the alcove. Swinging her hips as she went just to give Tony a little bit more of what was to come later on. Chuckling, Tony turned back to the piano and decided to try another tune.

* * *

"You _always _bloody do this" Pepper sneered before pressing the gauze to the cut on the inside of Tony's thigh.

"Ow Pep-"

"No. You always just go. You don't tell me, or warn anyone" Pepper threw the gauze in the bin and turned back to Tony who was sitting on the medical chair in the workshop "Fury rings and 'oops, better be off'. Not like there's any time to tell me. You're _girlfriend._"

"Pepper I was going to tell you. But-"

"But what? Couldn't be bothered? Didn't care enough to tell me?"

"No" Tony said sternly "There wasn't enough time. And it wasn't like it was a dangerous mission."

To make a point, Pepper poked his right shoulder which had a dark bruise spread across it, Tony winced "Oh yeah, not dangerous at all."

"Come on Pepper. Give me a break. I always get a few cuts and bruises. And i'm always fine in the long run" Tony wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled it down from his shoulder.

"But what if one time you're not alright?" Pepper's voice dropped and Tony could see she was scared. He hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her eyes to meet him.

"Pepper you need to understand that I will always come back. And I will always at least _try _to be in good shape. But as long as I know you're here, I will always _want _to come back" Tony tucked a stray piece of hair back from her face "Which makes a big change from coming back to an insensitive AI" Tony smiled.

"I heard that" Jarvis' voice boomed.

Pepper leaned in and rested her forehead against Tony's "You better _always _come back."

Tony breathed in deep "Always will."

"And I mean it."

"So do I Pepper" Tony smiled at her protectiveness over him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Tony was enjoying just being still after a hectic mission and Pepper was enjoying having her man back. Tony could feel Pepper was about to pull away so he dug his hand in her loose hair and crashed his lips to hers. Immediately, Pepper gave herself to him and grabbed the sides of his face. She let a lonely tear run down her face and slanted her head so she could enter his mouth more.

Tony pulled away after a second, gasping in pain "Crap sorry."

"Why're you sorry? It's the idiots you were fighting who should be sorry" Pepper answered, stroking his arms.

"Yeah well, you seem eager" Tony answered with a glint in his eye.

"If you're hurting, I guess I could wait" Pepper pulled away and grasped his hands "For a night."

Tony chuckled and jumped off of the bench. He threw his arm around Pepper's shoulders and walked them out of his workshop. He fancied cuddling and a movie.

**Phew! Well, what's the verdict? HAPPY WRITING (: AnnaTW**


End file.
